Excursión
by Kary-Wolf
Summary: Reneesme va a una excursión sólo por el hecho de que Jacob la invitó a su grupo. Pero Leah es insoportable ¿Jacob vale la pena por soportar eso? "si te pierdes en el bosque y te encuentras con él" por supuesto que si. Humanos y lobos.


**Excursión. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a ¡Súper Meyer!, aunque estoy cotizando el precio de Jacob.

La situación es alternativa**.** Lobos y humanos.

_Dedicado a… últimamente no hay nadie._

Revisé por última vez el bolso para la excursión del día siguiente: ropa, comida chatarra, linterna, fósforos… en fin, estaba todo.

Yo estaba más que feliz debido a la noticia de la excursión ya que estaba en el grupo de Jacob Black, el hombre más sexy que había pisado nuestro salón de clase. Claro que no todo era color de rosa, la rumoreada novia de Jake, Leah, y su hermano Seth también estaban en nuestro grupo. Yo había sopesado todos los Pro y contra de unirme al grupo de excursión del instituto, ya que quería estar más cerca de Jake, y claramente Leah era un contra.

Repasé el momento en que Jake me pidió que estuviera en su grupo.

—_¡Hey! Reneesme, nos faltan personas en el grupo ¿Quieres unirte?_

_Yo miré a Nahuel, mi mejor amigo, tres asientos más atrás. Estaba completamente segura de que pronto se acercaría a mí y me uniría a su grupo. Esa era mi única oportunidad._

—_Si —musité, saboreando la palabra._

—_Muy bien, nos vemos en la excursión. —se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue._

Me quedé dormida urdiendo un plan para que Jake se fijara en mí.

Al día siguiente use todos los productos que estaban en mi tocador. Definí cada uno de mis rizos y traté de que los kilos de maquillaje que usé no se vieran demasiado plásticos —y tal ves fallé —, yo nunca hacía eso, pero lo haría por Jacob Black.

—Nessie —Saludó Jacob, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, una vez que llegué al instituto.

—Hola Jacob, ¿Qué tal?

—Preparado ¿y tú?

—También, estoy segura de que me protegerás de cualquier monstruo del bosque.

—Claro —respondió.

Se dio la vuelta y saludo a Leah y Seth que habían salido de la nada. Leah me incomodaba terriblemente, la chica, de una belleza exótica, me miraba como si yo fuera una intrusa en su grupo de amigos. En cambio Seth lucía una amistosa sonrisa que junta con la de Jake contrarrestaban el mal humor que irradiaba Leah.

Cuando por fin subimos al bus yo me senté con Seth y adelante Leah y Jake. Yo esperaba sentarme con él pero la chica me lanzó una mirada asesina para apartarme.

Estaba completamente loca por el chico, me derretía cada vez que me miraba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que destrozaba.

—¿Por qué debías elegir este momento? —escuché a Leah exigir una respuesta a Jacob.

Agucé el oído para escuchar a Jake.

—Leah, sé que ella no te agrada —le respondió con brusquedad —pero debes respetar mis sentimientos y a todas mis amistades, por una vez tengamos una vida normal.

—Nunca pasará algo así —murmuró resentida.

—Se ha presentado la oportunidad —finalizó Jake.

¡Así que él también sentía algo por mí! O sea… quizá había escuchado mal, quizá mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada. La sola idea de que Jake quisiera algo conmigo me aceleraba el corazón a más de mil por segundo. Por un minuto el no me pareció tan inalcanzable como siempre lo había parecido.

—No tomes en cuenta a mi hermana —me dijo Seth cuando bajamos del bus —, es con todos así, no creas que te tiene especial odio a ti.

¿Debía eso ayudarme un poco?

—Gracias… no te preocupes —decidí responder.

Seth rió y se adelantó a ayudar a su hermana con el equipaje.

—¿Te ayudo? —inquirió Jacob deslizando su mano hacía la correa de mi bolso.

—No… no hace falta —musité nerviosa.

—No seas tonta —dijo y de un tirón me arrebató mi bolso.

El largo camino hacia el lugar de acampar nos tenía a todos agotados, menos a Jake, Seth y Leah, esos chicos parecían de hierro.

—¡Podemos instalarnos aquí! —Exclamó nuestro profesor guía, que parecía más cansado que todos.

Un coro de suspiros de cansancio invadió el espacio.

Yo me senté junto a un árbol a descansar un rato. Entonces reparé en que Leah y Seth se disponían a armar la tienda.

Después de unos pocos minutos, debido a su sorprendente destreza, ya habían terminado. Yo abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi que Leah me miró irritada.

—¿Acaso la princesita no va a hacer nada?

—Leah, por favor —dijo Jacob con voz autoritaria.

Yo me levanté de un salto.

—No, Jake, ella tiene razón —dije inquieta —creo que iré a buscar leña para la fogata.

Me adentré rápidamente en el bosque. Recogía cada ramita que encontraba, mientras maldecía haberme unido a ese grupo. Jacob valía mucho pero no valía los insultos de Leah.

Con un montón de ramitas y troncos decidí volver al campamento.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Me había perdido.

_¡Genial Reneesme! _

Después de deambular, aproximadamente una hora, me lancé al suelo a maldecir con ganas a Leah. Tenía mis zapatillas y jeans enterrados en el lodo pero eso no importaba demasiado en ese momento.

Tenía enterradas las manos en la tierra cuando escuché unos pasos tras de mí.

_¡Genial! Ahora esos osos que todos decían que había en el bosque vienen a por mí._

Me estremecí tratando de darme la vuelta para corroborar mi desquiciada sospecha.

—¿Nessie? —murmuró Jacob.

Me levanté y lo busqué con la mirada.

—¡Jake OH Jake! —grité lanzándome a sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para poder verme el rostro, ya lleno de lágrimas.

—Cuanto lo siento —sollocé.

—¿Qué? —inquirió frunciendo sus oscuras cejas.

—Soy una inútil —chillé. Y nuevamente hundí el rostro en su cálido pecho.

De pronto sentí que la piel que lograba rozarse con la mía —sus manos y brazos —ardían, parecía como si tuviera 40 grados de fiebre. También la piel de su pecho lograba quemarme a través de la tela de su camiseta.

—Jake, estás ardiendo en fiebre —dije pasando mis manos por su rostro.

Me tomo por las muñecas con sus cálidas manos. Sostuvo mi mirada, por lo que perecieron horas. Yo no supe explicar la extraña sensación de paz que me inundó, perdida en medio del bosque y con él que tenía mucha temperatura, sus oscuros ojos eran tan cálidos que no me dejaban recordar como se sentía el frío, o quizá era porque estaba demasiado cerca de él, después de todo, todo él era así de cálido.

—Necesito hablar contigo Reneesme —murmuró dejando lentamente mis brazos a cada lado de mí cuerpo.

—Me habías llamado Nessie hace un instante.

—Esto es más formal —respondió —, aunque tu nombre parece un trabalenguas.

Analicé la conversación un momento.

—De todas maneras —urgí —no hay tiempo para hablar hay que volver ¿Por dónde llegaste?

—No lo recuerdo —respondió ingenuamente.

Entreabrí los labios, incapaz de hablar. Estábamos en medio del bosque, perdidos, y él podía morirse por la fiebre. La sensación de bienestar se fue fugazmente de mi ser y la desesperación la reemplazo rápidamente.

—Jake, estás tan enfermo hay que irnos —dije ahogándome en lágrimas.

—Mírame Reneesme —dijo Jake con voz serena. Yo obedecí —¿Parezco enfermo?

Negué con la cabeza. Jacob no parecía nada enfermo, de hecho la viveza y calidez de sus ojos era la de siempre, descartando el hecho de que su calor me llegaba de todas partes, estaba muy bien.

—Pero estás hirviendo en fiebre —murmuré con un hilo de voz.

Negó con la cabeza.

Sus profundos ojos no dejaron de sostener mi mirada mientras acercaba mi cuerpo a él. No supe si era mi calor o el calor de su cuerpo, el que me hizo perder la razón. Definitivamente esto era mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis fantasías con él; la dulzura de sus ojos era mucho mejor que cualquier beso que yo hubiera imaginado, el amor que había en el aire era mucho mejor que cualquier caricia que hubiera creado en mi mente.

Acercó su rostro al mío, su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer, sus labios rozaban los míos pero esperaron a que los míos reaccionaran para iniciar el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Había besado a muchos chicos pero no se comparaba a esto, esto colmaba de ternura y amor la situación, nunca pensé que existiera algo así.

Corroboraba que esto era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Sus manos estaban algo inquietas recorriendo mi cintura, el solo contacto de su piel me quemaba. Yo no pude dejar de enredar mis manos en su oscuro cabello mientras el beso se apasionaba con frenesí.

El calor iba bien con el calor.

Ya podía decir que el calor de mi cuerpo era mayor que el de su cuerpo, pero no era así. Sus ardientes manos se abrieron paso bajo mi camiseta. Empecé a sentir un vergonzoso cosquilleo entre la entrepierna.

Yo sólo atiné a quitar su camiseta frenéticamente; descubrí que era perfecto, sabía que tenía bíceps pero sus perfectos abdominales me dejaron atontada. No tarde en llenarlos de caricias y besos.

Me deshice rápidamente de mi camiseta y Jacob se apresuró a quitar mi sostén del camino. Sus labios llenaron de caricias húmedas mis pechos, succionando mis pezones y haciéndome gemir de placer.

Nuestros pantalones y ropa interior pasaron a la historia y el suelo pasó a ser nuestro lecho de amor. Pronto tuve a Jacob encima de mí, mirándome apasionadamente a los ojos. También pude reconocer más emociones en su mirada pero no supe de que se trataba.

Pidió permiso para entrar en mí, yo asentí con la mirada. Selló mis labios con un beso mientras su miembro entraba en mí haciéndome sentir algo de dolor e incomodidad; él no se movió mientras yo me acomodaba. Sus caderas pronto empezaron a trabajar junto a las mías, provocándome calambres de placer que nunca había sentido ni imaginado antes.

A esas alturas no había notado la lluvia que caía, pensé que el calor de nuestros cuerpos podría evaporarla pero el cuerpo de Jacob estaba mezclado con la lluvia y su sudor.

Un gemido —el más salvaje —brotó de mis labios cuando me sentí llegar al clímax. El orgasmo pronto alcanzo a Jacob y nuestros gemidos se escucharon en todo el bosque.

Mientras se estremecía encima de mí me miró a los ojos y murmuró un "te amo"

Yo sonreí como tonta. Tenía la vista un poco nublada debido al placer pero pronto pude reconocer su mirada, con una mezcla de amor, ternura y pasión que me destartalaba.

—Nunca pensé que… —murmuré.

—Necesito que sepas de que se trata la imprimación, Nessie —dijo con voz grave mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

Notas: aws se que está del asco, nunca antes había escrito un lemon y creo que este no quedo precisamente como quería, bueno, de todas formas quería demostrar el amor de Jake y Nessie —menuda excusa —.

Bueno, nos leemos, si quieren dejen rewies dejando recomendaciones, comentarios buenos, comentarios malos, amenazas de muerte, ete ce ete ce.


End file.
